The Haunting
by SammieDHC
Summary: They were staying in a mansion for 3 months with no supervision. It was going to fun……… or so they thought.
1. Kent

Chapter 1: Kent  
  
It was a typical day at school with Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda. Kate was mean to them, as usual. As Ethan walked by, Lizzie and Miranda glared at him lovingly, as they do everyday. Class was normal too. Except for 5th period.  
  
Miranda: I wonder who our new English teacher is.  
  
Gordo: Maybe he's famous! Or maybe he's a former director!  
  
Lizzie: Or maybe she's a cosmetologist who knows what to wear on bad days. Which are my terrible fashion days.  
  
They all got to 5th period class. Kate and her posse along side of Ethan entered class as well.  
  
Kate: Then every single day must be a bad day for you.  
  
Kate and her posse laughed at the supposed joke. Ethan didn't laugh. He didn't get it.  
  
Ethan: Kate, Kate, Kate. You shouldn't be raggin' on Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo like this. It ain't right.  
  
Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo where shocked at what Ethan had said. Kate and her posse went to their seats, followed by Ethan as well as the 3 amigos.  
  
Lizzie: Maybe our teacher's cool.  
  
Miranda: Yeah. Kinda like Mr. Dig.  
  
Gordo: Or maybe...  
  
A man wearing casual clothes came in.  
  
Lizzie and Miranda: He's a cutie!(((  
  
The girls in the classroom gasped as the teacher walked into the room and hung up his coat. He looked like a mix of Brad Pitt and George Clooney. His hair was brown with little blonde highlights, his eyes where bluish-green and he looked like he was about 25 or 27 years old.  
  
Teacher: Hello. My name is Kent. I'm your new English teacher. And yes, you can call me Kent.  
  
The girls applauded and the boys smiled happily.  
  
Kent: I am what people call a "cool" teacher. I'm cool with whatever you do and whatever you say. You don't have to raise your hand but you do have to wait until I'm finished talking.  
  
The class listened to him with interest. As they where loving what he was saying.  
  
A boy in the back row, Behind Lizzie, was chewing gum and popped a loud bubble while the Kent was talking. Kent, of course, heard it. The boy didn't notice because he was listening to his CD player and playing a gameboy.  
  
Kent walked to the boy's seat. Lizzie was nervous. She didn't know what to do but sit there and hope Kent would notice her. Kent tapped the boy on his shoulder. The boy took off his CD player and looked at the teacher. The teacher didn't look angry nor upset.  
  
Boy: umm...sorry. I didn't know you came in the classroom.  
  
Kent: It's ok. I'll explain everything to you tomorrow, but until then, you can listen to my speech and then you can listen to your CD player at the end of class. Is that cool?  
  
Boy: Yeah! Hey you're pretty cool. Are you sure you're our teacher?  
  
Kent: Yup, I am. What's your name, dude?  
  
Boy: Nate. Nate Cohen.  
  
Kent: Ok. Listen up in my class ok Nate?  
  
Nate: Ok.  
  
Kent went on with his speech and gave the class 10 minutes before class ended for free time.  
  
The 5th period bell had rung and class was over. The kids didn't hurry to go to next period. Kent had an idea.  
  
Kent: Ok. You guys, I want these people to stay here so that I can talk to them.  
  
The girls were holding their breath in hoping that they would be called.  
  
Kent: Kate Sanders, Ethan Craft, Miranda Sanchez, David Gordon, Larry Tudgeman and Lizzie McGuire.  
  
The 6 kids sat in their seats and waited curiously to see what Kent had wanted.  
  
The rest of the girls groaned because they wanted to stay with Kent. The rest of the boys, however, gave props to Kent for being so cool. 


	2. The Assignment

Chapter 2: The Assignment  
  
As the kids left the classroom, The other 6 sat in their seats wondering what's Kent wanted.  
  
Kent: So how did I do as a teacher? Was it ok?  
  
Gordo: You were great.  
  
Larry: Yeah, you'll make an awesome teacher. The Zordon's will be proud.  
  
Everyone looked at him confused.  
  
Kent: Anyway, I have a project for you guys. Are you up for it?  
  
Kate: Well, what is it?  
  
Kent: Oh right, My bad. Umm, it's a project called, Sleepless Times.  
  
Lizzie: What's that?  
  
Kent: It's when all of you guys go into a house and test each other's dreams. There are plenty of other things to do as well. You'll be in a mansion. There will be a pool, tennis court, and a built in Movie theater with complementary DVD movies and anything you can think of and the best part is, you all have a choice of being there for as long as you want and whether you want supervision or not.  
  
That immediately got the kids excited. They were shocked. They were being asked to live in a luxuary mansion with no parents for as long as they want!  
  
The kids looked at each other excitedly.  
  
Kent: I can see you guys are all excited. Are you guys all up for it?  
  
All: Hell yeah! (  
  
Kent: Great. I want you all to meet me here tomorrow after school to take you to the mansion. But first, take this home to your parents. It has the information on it plus my phone number, the mansion address and etc.  
  
Ethan: What should we bring?  
  
Kent: I have a list.  
  
Kent passed the list to everyone. As the kids were getting their list, they became more and more excited.  
  
Kent: And there's one more thing, You can't say anything to the rest of the student body. The principal and staff know all about this, but the students don't. This trip is to be confidential. Ok?  
  
The kids didn't care. As far as they knew, they were going on vacation. They were excited.  
  
Kent: Good. So I'll see you here tomorrow after school, ok.  
  
The kids left with excitement in their hearts and couldn't wait to go home and pack.  
  
The last period bell finally rang. The 6 kids agreed to come over Lizzie's house after they got their parents permission.  
  
As everyone got the ok to go on the trip, they all met over Lizzie's house with their suitcases and stuff. They all went up into Lizzie's room to check if they had everything for tomorrow's adventure. Then walked in...  
  
Matt: Hello my fellow peoples.  
  
Ethan: Hey, Little man  
  
Matt: Hey Ethan. I see you all came to see the freak show.  
  
Lizzie: Matt! What do you want?!  
  
Matt: I just want to talk to you.  
  
Lizzie: Fine, but it better be fast, you spiky haired weasel.  
  
Matt pulled Lizzie into his room and closed the door behind him. Lizzie was wandering what he wanted because it seemed to be important. Too important.  
  
Lizzie: Matt, what's this about?  
  
Matt: I know you're gonna think I'm crazy but...  
  
Lizzie: I already think you're crazy.  
  
Matt: I know. But just listen, I know your gonna go on that trip tomorrow and I want you to be safe.  
  
Lizzie was getting weired out by his concern. Matt's never been this concern about Lizzie since... Ever.  
  
Lizzie: why are you so concerned about the trip anyway?  
  
Matt: Just take these.  
  
Matt handed her 8 walkies and mini cameras.  
  
Lizzie: Where did you get these and why do we need them?  
  
Matt: Lizzie please, you're going to a mansion with no supervision and you can stay there as long as you want. Isn't that all weird that a teacher asks you and 5 other friends to meet him at a mansion after school? For all I know he could be a murderer or a kidnapper or even worse... a cannibal!  
  
Lizzie: Ghost pimple, you've been watching too much scary movies.  
  
Matt was serious though. Even though he picks on his sister constantly, he loved her with all of his heart and didn't want anything to happen to her.  
  
Matt: Just take it. You might need it and once you do, you'll thank me.  
  
He gave her a hug. She hugged back thinking that it was super sweet of him to worry for her even though there was no need to. She was in good hands with Kent.........Right? 


	3. The Trip

Chapter 3: The Trip  
  
The next day at school, the 6 kids excitedly came to school early to drop off their bags in the office and then went to the library. School started in an hour so they had tons of time to do homework. They forgot to do it because they were packing. They all finished the homework 30 minutes before school started.  
  
Lizzie: Oh my gosh, you guys, I'm so excited for this trip.  
  
Miranda: I know I can't wait to lie in my queen-sized bed.  
  
Kate: How do you know it's Queen sized?  
  
Miranda: Well, if it's a mansion, there's a possibility that the beds are queen sized.  
  
Gordo: Listen Kate, since we're gonna be living together for a long time, can you at least have a nice attitude towards us, at least until this is all over?  
  
Kate: I don't know. Maybe. I'll tell you what, Let me think about it until the end of the day, then I'll give you all an answer. Ok?  
  
They all agreed. They were all walking the halls of the school not knowing where they're going. The good part of that was they discovered hallways and classroom that they didn't know were there before.  
  
Ethan: How long are we staying the mansion?  
  
Larry: I think we should decide now.  
  
Miranda: Ok, how about 3 weeks.  
  
Gordo: 5 weeks  
  
Larry: 1 month  
  
Lizzie: well, what if we decide on how long we want to stay and we want to stay longer.  
  
All of a sudden, Kent walked up behind them and scared them. They all jumped.  
  
Kent: Well, if you want to stay longer just let me know, then you can stay. Remember that this is your choice. Ok? Cool.  
  
Kate: Wait Kent, we have questions about this trip.  
  
Miranda: Yeah, we're all excited about this trip,  
  
Lizzie: but we need to know three things.  
  
Gordo: Number 1: Location.  
  
Larry: Number 2: Food  
  
Ethan: Number 3: how do we get there?  
  
Kent: Ok then. Location, The location is 10 miles away from here in a city called Oakland. Your refidgerater is FILLED with food. I'd say about 200 dollars worth of food and drinks. No alcohol. A limo bus will be picking us up at 3:00 PM sharp. That's cool since school ends at 2:00 PM and I'll be there to make sure you all get there safely.  
  
That speech made everyone super excited. There was a smile on everyone's face and there was not one unhappy face in that group.  
  
School was starting in 10 minutes and students were beginning to come in school. The 6 went to homeroom. The students in school approached the 6 asking them what Kent had wanted yesterday after English class. The 6 didn't want to say anything about the trip because Kent had said it had to be confidential. So they had to lie.  
  
Girl: Kate, Ethan, what did Kent want?  
  
Kate: Umm...he complemented us on our cool outfits.  
  
Boy: Hey Tudgeman, What happened yesterday?  
  
Larry: Kent asked me about the 7th season of star trak.  
  
Parker: Lizzie, Miranda, Gordo. What did Kent want?  
  
Miranda: well...  
  
Gordo: umm...  
  
Lizzie: He asked us where the...bathroom was.  
  
It was like that all day until the last period bell rang. The kids got more and more excited about that afternoon. The parents of the 6 came to the school to wish them luck and to kiss them goodbye.  
  
Jo: Ok honey, take care of yourself. Call me when you get there. You have your cellphone with you? Did you recharge it?...  
  
Lizzie was getting an earful, As usual.  
  
Lizzie: Mom! I'm gonna be ok. I gotta go now. And don't worry I'll call you when I get there.  
  
Lizzie then looked at Matt. Matt looked really sad. Lizzie was getting worried that he might be right about what they were talking about in his room yesterday. Matt then came over and gave Lizzie a tight hug. Lizzie hugged back holding back tears and then left.  
  
The kids gave their parents a last hug and kiss then entered the bus. 


	4. The Mansion

Chapter 4: The Mansion  
  
As the kids and Kent entered the bus, they were astonished as to what they saw. The seats were facing each other; the floor of the limo was blinking beautiful neon lights. There was a bar filled with, no, not alcohol, Sodas and there was a big screen portable television with cable.  
  
Everyone was soooo excited to get to the mansion. Meanwhile everyone watching MTV's Punk'd. It's the part when Justin gets his house and cars taken away from him because, supposedly, he hasn't paid his taxes. Everyone had a good laugh with that.  
  
After an hour of driving, they all finally arrived at the mansion. As they pulled up to a pair of huge gates, their eyes widened. They were so psyched. The Mansion was huge so huge, it was bigger than the white house...2X put together! It was a castle!  
  
As the bus came to a hult, the kids ran off the bus with their luggage to the front double doors. The doors were made of titanium and very heavy. There was a knocker in a shape of bullhorns. The kids didn't mind it that much; they just wanted to get in badly. Kent came up behind them with the keys, which were skeleton keys. As the door opened, the kids were in awe of what they saw. It was beautiful.  
  
Everyone ran to get a room then Kent told them to meet him in the dining hall so that they can discuss their project.  
  
Lizzie found a room that was close to Gordo and Miranda. That way they won't have to be so far away from each other. Kate found a room across from Ethan, Obviously, to keep an eye on him and to flirt with him. Duh. Larry was a loner. He couldn't find a room near Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo, who were is only friends, so he found a room at the end of the hallway. It was very quiet and very dim. He figured no one would even noticed. But he hoped they would.  
  
A half and hour passed and they all finished unpacking. So as Kent said, they all met him down in the dining hall to talk about what they were going to do.  
  
As they all made their way downstairs, they found themselves in love with the 15ft. Chandelier hanging in the dining hall.  
  
They saw Kent at the head of the long dining table. They all sat close to hear what he had to say.  
  
Kent: So, How's the rooms? Are they good enough for you guys?  
  
Everyone exclaimed in good comments as to their beautiful huge rooms.  
  
Kent: good. I'm glad you like it. Now, let's get down to business. Tonight you won't be tired because there are tons that you can do here. Right?  
  
All: right.  
  
Kent: so you won't be working tonight. All you have to do tonight is enjoy your stay and be happy.  
  
The kids got excited and even happier.  
  
Kent: Oh yeah and did you decide on how long you all were staying?  
  
Kate: Oh, we forgot about that.  
  
Lizzie: Well could you give us a little more time and we'll give you an answer later.  
  
Kent: of course. I'll give you until tonight at 8:00. Is that cool?  
  
All: yeah.  
  
It was 4:00. They all had 4 hours to decide. They all agreed to go into Miranda's room to decide how long.  
  
Lizzie: Ok, I have an idea on we could decide. We could all write how long on a piece of paper and pull out 3 pieces. On the third one, that one will determine on how long we stay. If we don't agree, we do it again.  
  
Everyone agreed to that plan. So they started to write their decision on a scrap of paper, then Gordo took off his hat and they all put the papers in the hat. Lizzie pulled out the three papers.  
  
Lizzie: Ok, so the first one is, 5 weeks, the second one is 2 weeks, the third and final one is...  
  
Everyone went quiet to listen to the determination of how long they would stay.  
  
Lizzie: 3 months.  
  
Everyone thought about it for a while.  
  
Miranda: I could stay that long. And plus school will be out in 4 months so we'll be back for the end of the year.  
  
Larry: I don't mind staying here that long.  
  
Ethan: me neither.  
  
Kate: It's cool with me.  
  
Gordo: I don't mind  
  
Lizzie: Ok, so I guess we're staying.  
  
The 6 had smiles on their faces. They wanted to let Kent know so they can start browsing around the house. Kate volunteered to tell Kent as everyone started to browse. Kate found Kent in the huge living room reading a book.  
  
Kate: Kent, we decided on how long we wanted to stay.  
  
Kent: Oh, really. How long?  
  
Kate: yeah, we wanted to stay for 3 months. Is that ok?  
  
Kent: Yeah, 3 months. You'll be in paradise for a long time. 3 months it is.  
  
Kate: Coolie.  
  
Kent: Supervision?  
  
Kate: no supervision.  
  
Kent: Ok, we're set than. I'll call. Have fun. Bye.  
  
And that was that Kent left. They were staying in a mansion for 3 months with no supervision. It was going to fun......... or so they thought. 


	5. What they found

**Chapter 5: What they found**

The 6 decided to split up and explore the mansion. Lizzie went with, of course, Gordo and Miranda; Ethan went with Kate and Larry was by himself.

Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo found a room that looked like an old library.

Lizzie: Oh my gosh. It looks so old.

Miranda: Yeah, these things are probably, like, a thousand years old.

Gordo found a book. When he opened it, he was astounded of what he saw.

Gordo: Hey guys, check this out.

Gordo showed them the book. They, too, were in shock of what they saw. What they found wasn't anything you'd find in an old bookstore or the library. It was a photo album filled with old pictures of 6 teenagers. 6 teenagers who looked just like them. There was a caption on the bottom of the photo.

It read:

_These are the faces of Nethan, Elisabeth, David, Isabella, Katherine and Lawrence._

They even had almost same names as them. They became interested in the 6 teens, so, they kept looking around to see if they could find anything about them.

Miranda saw this black tattered book and covered in dust. It was as if the book wanted her to find it, especially for her. She went over and picked it up. She blew off the dust and read the gold writing on the cover.

Miranda: Isabella

Isabella was the girl in the photo who looked like her. And, ironically, Isabella is Miranda's middle name. Miranda opened the book curiously and read the first page.

It read:

_October 27th 1812_

_My Uncle DeeVil brought us these journals today and told us to keep our most personal thoughts and memories in it._

_It has been a wonderful day with the birds singing to the sky and bees humming to the flowers. I simply couldn't resist the sweet smell of the chrysanthemums swaying in the wind. As I walked into the garden, I heard the bickering of my two friends, Elisabeth and David. Ever since we all decided to move into this mansion, things have been happening that we all cannot explain. Elisabeth has told me that she has feelings for Nethan. I could not tell her that David secretly loved her. He's afraid that she wouldn't love him back. _

_I should tell Lawrence that I love him. But what if he doesn't feel the same way. I've loved him always. I always ignore him and tell him that I despise him, but deep down I have always loved him._

_Supper is ready. I must go. I shall write more soon._

Miranda was speechless as to what she just read. She decided to take it and read it later in her room. Meanwhile, she looked for more resources on Isabella.

Lizzie also found a tattered book. Only this one was sky blue with a ribbon as a lock. She read the words on the cover.

Lizzie: Elisabeth

Immediately Lizzie got interested. So she opened the book and read the first page.

It read:

_October 27th 1812_

_Uncle DeeVil gave this beautiful journal to me. Everyone else got one as well. _

_I do not know what is going on between David and me. At first we were great friends and now we have fallen in love. It was on our trip to England. My friends and I decided to go there to see our parents. They were all there on an assignment that president Monroe sent them on. Our parents wouldn't tell us what the assignment was. They said that it was confidential. When I heard that the president was going to declare a war in England, I was afraid of what would happen to them. Two for each of us, for they were our parents. I shall write more on this soon._

Lizzie was shocked as to what she had read. Lizzie became more interested in Elisabeth. She decided to keep the journal and move on to find other things about Elisabeth and David.

Gordo: Do you think that have journals for Nethan, Katherine and Lawrence?

Lizzie: They should. I mean, I read that they all received journals so I assumed that they all kept one.

Miranda: Yeah, me too.

Gordo: ok, if we find them, Let's bring it to the other 3 so that they can read their own.

The girls agreed, then returned to searching.

Gordo found Lawrence's and his own journal; Lizzie found Katherine and Miranda found Nethan. They also found some other books and photo albums. They felt they were set to research their characters. Then they were off to Miranda's room to read.


	6. Lawerence and Isabella: The tragedy of o...

**Chapter 6: Lawrence and Isabella: The Tragedy of ones love.**

Kate and Ethan walked the hallways to see if they could find a pool. Miranda found them and told them to come to her room immediately. Kate and Ethan wondered what was so important. So they followed Miranda.

They finally got to her room and saw that Larry was there too.

Lizzie: You guys wouldn't believe what we found.

Miranda: Yeah guys, Come here.

Kate and Ethan went to Miranda. She handed them the photo album. Kate read the caption.

Kate: These are the faces of Nethan, Elisabeth, David, Isabella, Katherine and Lawrence.

Ethan: These guys look exactly like us.

Lizzie: Exactly.

Miranda: When we found them in the old library, we decided to search for more info on those guys.

Gordo: And what we found were these.

Gordo took out the 6 journals that they found in the library and layed them on the bed.

The 6 each pick up the journal of the person that related to them and read the journals. They read those journals as if it was an exciting part of a soap oprea.

An hour past. It was almost 9 PM and they were still reading their story. Gordo was the first to finish. He was so shocked at what he read that he had to lay down. Lizzie was next. Then they all started to finish.

When they all were done, nobody said anything. A minute later, Miranda broke the silence.

Miranda: What I read was very... sad.

Ethan: Mine too

Lizzie: Ditto

Gordo: Mine was creepy

Kate: mine too

Larry: In a way, mine was sad and romantic. I mean, my person is exactly like me... Except for what happened.

Kate: Who's this Uncle DeeVil they keep talking about?

Gordo: Well, I'm guessing, that he's their uncle?

Lizzie: Well, were they all related?

Miranda: No, I read that they just gave him that nickname.

Ethan: Interesting.

The 6 discussed what they read and the tragady.

Larry: In Lawrence's journal, he fell in love with Isabella. But when he caught her kissing Nethan in the garden... Here, I'll read it to you.

Larry read the Last few pages from the journal. As he read, Everyone's mind tried to imagine the situation. Their minds went back to the year of 1812.

Lawrence's journal.

_I just came back from seeing my love, Isabella, kissing that fend, Nethan. I thought that she loved me. She was the love of my life and now that it's over. So am I. If anyone reads this, I want them to know that I loved Isabella with all of my heart and that I'm sorry. I just couldn't live without her in my life._

That was that. That was the last journal entry from Lawrence.

Lawrence waited for Isabella in her room with a dagger at hand. Meanwhile, Lawrence looked around to catch a glance of what he could before he left. He picked up one of Isabella's scarves and sniffed it as a tear rolled down his cheek. An hour passed. Lawrence was sitting in Isabella's chair waiting for her to arrive. Finally she did slowly with a smile upon her face. She didn't notice Lawrence until he spoke.

Isabella's journal then begins.

_Lawrence: Hello my dear._

_I jumped and looked at Lawrence, for I didn't know what to say._

_Isabella: Lawrence, you frightened me._

_Lawrence: I'm sorry my love._

_Isabella: What brings you here?_

_Lawrence: You. How was your day? Passionate perhaps?_

_I didn't know how to respond to that._

_Isabella: What are you talking about?_

_Lawrence: I saw you in the garden kissing Nethan. I thought that you loved me. You have broken my heart. _

_Isabella: No, but you don't understand._

_Lawrence: Seeing you kiss him was the worst thing to see in my life. Therefore, It is over._

_Isabella: Lawrence, NO!_

_I stood there with tears rolling from my eyes. _

_Lawrence took out the dagger then threw it into his heart. He managed to say his last words._

_Lawrence: I love you... Don't forget me._

_My heart sank as my love fell onto the ground. I ran towards him and knelled by his side. I put his head on my knees._

_Isabella: Oh Lawrence, if only you knew the truth about what happened. _

Isabella was taking a walk in the garden checking on her flowers when she spotted Nethan walking towards her. Nethan then handed her a rose. Isabella was flattered that he gave that to her. Then, unexpectedly, He came in for a kiss. Isabella couldn't stop the kiss because he was a good kisser. He made her feel as if there was not a care in the world. She broke the kiss when she heard her watering can fall. Then she left without saying a word.

As Miranda closed the journal, everyone was speechless. Miranda, Kate and Lizzie had tears in their eyes, And the boys just didn't say a word. They just sat there looking down at the bed.

A minute went by before anyone could say anything.

Kate: That was mega sad.

Lizzie, Kate and Miranda found themselves wiping tears away from their cheeks. Gordo went to hug Lizzie and Miranda and Ethan went to hug Kate. The only person that was left out in the cold was Larry. He was hurt. So he got up and walked towards the door. Miranda got up from Gordo's hug.

Miranda: Larry, wait!

Larry stopped and turned around. Miranda saw a single tear roll down his cheek. They felt something as they stared into each others eyes. It was as if they were meant to be together.

Miranda: You need a this more than anything right now.

Miranda reached up and gave Larry a kiss and then a hug. What surprised him was that she did it as if she meant it and the thing was that she did. The hug lasted 5 seconds. As she let go of the hug, she reached down and held his hand, walking him back over to the group.


	7. One true love finally found

**Chapter 7: One true love finally found.**

An hour passed since the emotional flashback. It was now 10:00pm. Everyone left Miranda's room taking with them their journals. Miranda asked Larry to stay behind.

She slid over next to him.

Miranda: It's funny because I used to think of you as a very awkward person. But after reading Isabella's journal about Lawrence, It made me think differently about you. I mean now I know that your really a sweet person. Remember when you went out with Lizzie?

Larry: Yeah

Miranda: She told me that it was the best first date she ever experienced. And the cool thing was that, it was with someone unique as you.

Larry started to blush.

Larry: Remember when you were having a party at your house and you invited everyone but me?

Miranda: Yeah

Miranda had a guilty look on her face.

Larry: Well, it really hurt me. See, the thing you didn't know about me then was that I had a huge crush on you. And when Lizzie and Gordo disguised me so that I could go too, I was so excited and nervous at the same time.

Miranda: Well, you got to dance with me.

Larry: Yeah. That was the best night of my life. I'm glad I got to dance with someone I love.

Miranda started to smile because she thought he was super sweet

They both stared into each others eyes, just like the did that night at Miranda's party.

Larry then leaned in for a long passionate kiss. Larry's kisses made her feel so beautiful and comfortable, Miranda felt weak. She knew through his kisses and his embrace, she was with her one true love.

Meanwhile, in Kate's room, Ethan and Kate were discussing the matter between Isabella and Nethan.

Kate: Do you think that Larry and Miranda are together now? I mean, Do you think that they were actually meant to be together because of they're past lives?

Ethan: I guess so. I don't want to kiss Miranda or anything. But I think so.

They both pondered on the idea for a while. Ethan then wondered about the relationship between Him and Kate.

Ethan: Kate, why did you pick me? I mean, I'm not as smart as any other boy in school and I just get the feeling that you just like me because I'm popular.

Kate thought inside, that maybe true but it wasn't that he was popular, cute and have beautiful hair on the outside, but it was the inside that counts.

Kate: Ethan, you don't have to be smart to be my boyfriend. I know I'm a bitch to a lot of people like Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda and Larry, but the truth is that I do care what's on the inside too. You being popular and cute isn't the only reason I like, at least it's not the main part. The real reasons why I love you are because your sweet, nice, kind and smooth. You don't have any enemies, your even nice to the dorkestrea and chess club.

Ethan started to smile.

Kate: But the truth is that I do love you and if I give you the impression that I like you because of your popularity, then I'm sorry.

Ethan: That was beautiful. Thanks.

Kate and Ethan smiled as they stared into each others eyes then Ethan came in for a kiss.


	8. What they figured out

**Chapter 8: What they figured out**

Gordo was in his room with Lizzie looking at the photo album of the 6 teens of 1812.

Gordo: I find this all to be a little creepy.

Lizzie: What do you mean?

Gordo: Think about it, Lizzie. Don't you think it's freakishly ironic that the new teacher from our school asks 6 teens like us to come to a luxurious mansion for as long as we want without supervision?

Lizzie looked at Gordo with a look on her face.

Gordo: What?

Lizzie: What you just said sounds really familiar. But where have I heard that before?

Lizzie thought for a while. She's heard that before but where did she hear it? Lizzie thought and thought then finally...

Lizzie: Oh my gosh!

Gordo: What?

Lizzie: Matt!

Gordo: What about him?

Lizzie: He said the same exact thing to me yesterday before we were going to move into the mansion.

Lizzie ran to her room and got the walkie-talkies and the mini cameras then ran back to Gordo's room.

She plopped them on his bed. Gordo was confused.

Gordo: Where did you get these?, Why did you bring them?, and Why do we need them?

Lizzie: I said the same thing to him!

Lizzie was excited because she was getting closer and closer to figuring something out. At least she thinks so.

Lizzie: Remember last night when you and the other 5 came over to my house to pack?

Gordo nodded still confused.

Lizzie: Hang on. We have to tell everyone.

Gordo: Why, what's going on?

Lizzie: Just go get Kate and Ethan and tell them to come here.

Gordo: What about Miranda and Larry?

Lizzie: I'm getting them.

Gordo found Kate and Ethan and told them to hurry to his room and Lizzie found Miranda and Larry and told them to come to Gordo's room immediately!

All 6 of them were in Gordo's room.

Lizzie: You guys won't believe what I just figured out.

All: What?

Lizzie: Ok, one of you tell me something. Gordo asked me this question which Matt told me the day before we were about to leave and it freaked me out that gordo asked me the same exact question.

Miranda: Lizzie! What's the question?

Gordo: Let me just put it this way, Don't you think it's freakishly ironic that the new teacher from our school asks 6 teens like us to come to a luxurious mansion for as long as we want without supervision?

Everyone pondered on that idea for a while. Gordo was right; it is a little creepy.

Kate: That is freaky.

Lizzie: Well, what do you think.

Larry: I think that the cooks and the butler and everyone else is also in on this.

Ethan: This reminds me of a movie. Only except they had 4 people and there are 6 of us.

Lizzie: What movie?

Ethan: It's called...

Larry: The Haunting!!

Everyone's heart dropped.

Kate: The Haunting? I never saw that.

Gordo: I did. It's a really scary movie and come to think of it, This is just like that movie.

Miranda: Yeah, except this mansion is a little more updated and less creepy.

Kate: So what do we do now?

Larry: Well, if I'm right about this. This is also like that Eddie Murphy movie called umm...

Miranda: The Haunted Mansion.

Larry: Exactly, and if I do recall, In both movies, They had to solve a mystery to get out of the mansions.

Ethan: Yeah, like in The Haunting, Nell found out that she was actually part of the family that was killed in the house and the person who killed them was her great great great grandfather.

Larry: Exactly.

Miranda: And in The Haunted Mansion, is almost like The haunting only it's less violent.

Kate: Ok so we have to solve the mystery

Lizzie: Report Kent to the Police.

Gordo: and go home.

Ethan: What about these books and stuff? We can't just leave them here.

Miranda: Umm how about we give them to a museum. I read that if you find something historic, you'll get a cash reward.

Larry: Around how much?

Miranda: An estimation of about six hundred to ten hundred.

Ethan: Ten hundred! That's a thousand dollars!

Kate: Duh

Gordo: Is the gate open?

Lizzie: I have no idea. Why don't you and Ethan go an check.

Ethan and Gordo did as told. As they left, Larry remembered something from _The Haunting._

Larry: Wait, In the movie The haunting, The gate was locked with a huge lock and they couldn't do anything but wait until the owners came and opened it up for them.

Lizzie: Larry, what makes you think that the gate is locked? I mean, not everything relates to the movies.

After 3 minutes went by, Gordo and Ethan entered the room.

Gordo: The gate has this huge lock on it and we found asked one of the cooks if they had the key and they said that we have to wait until Kent comes back.

Ethan: Yeah, supposedly, he's the owner.

Lizzie looked at Larry baffled.

Larry: Told you.

Lizzie: Ok, fine,whatever I believe you.

Miranda: When will Kent be back?

Ethan: In 3 months.

Everyone groaned.

Kate: I have my cellphone. Hang on, I'll be back.

Lizzie: I have mine too.

Miranda: I have my laptop. I can just Email my mom and tell her to come here.

Larry: I have mine too.

Gordo: I'll just grab my palm pilot.

Ethan: Ditto

Everyone got what they were going to get.

As everyone returned, They got right to work trying to contact anyone they could.

Kate: I have to go outside.

Lizzie: Yeah, we get better reception out there.

Miranda: Ok How about the roof.

Kate: Where's the roof?

Lizzie: Right to her room. Here I'll show you.

As Kate and Lizzie left, Miranda, Larry, Ethan and Gordo went right to work in Emailing as many people as they could.

Meanwhile with Lizzie and Kate, They were up on the enormous roof. It was so high up that that you could even see they could see their school.

Lizzie and Kate each called their parents.

Jo: Hello?

Lizzie: Mom! I'm soooo glad I got you. Mom You need to get here Immediately!

Jo: Why what happened?

Lizzie: This was a set up. Have you seen that movie, The Haunting?

Jo: Yeah, why.

Lizzie: This is just like that. Exactly like.

Jo: WHAT!

Lizzie: Please get over Kent over here.

Kate was talking to her cousin Amy.

Amy: Hello?

Kate: Amy! I need you to come here immediately!

Amy: But you just got there. What's wrong?

Kate: We just need you to come here immediately.

As Kate and Lizzie were talking to their relatives, behind them was trouble.

Jaq, The cook, was on the roof with them overhearing the two panicking girls talking on their phones. Jaq didn't know what to do. The only thing he could do was approach them in a manly way.


	9. Rescue us

**Chapter 9: Rescue us**

Back with the other 4 in Gordo's room, Miranda was Emailing her mother.

Miranda's Email to Mother:

_Mom Email my back when you get this Email. This is Urgent. Email me back ASAP!_

Mother Replied:

_Miranda Sweetie this is mom. What's going on? Is everyone ok?_

Miranda got the Email 3 seconds after her mom sent it. Miranda told her mom that she was online on AOL and told her to IM her. So she did. They chatted.

_Miranda: Mom get up here fast Please!_

_Mom: Why what's going on?_

_Miranda: Kent set all of us up._

_Mom: What are you talking about?_

_Miranda: Mom, Just believe me! Please come get us!_

_Mom: Well let me call Jo._

_Miranda:Lizzie's calling her, mom everyone's calling their relatives and I'm talking to you. Please come. _

_Mom: Ok sweetie, I'm on my way._

_Miranda: Thank you SOO much._

Everyone seemed to get it touch with someone they knew and said that they were on their way.

Gordo: Ok my person is coming.

Ethan: So is mine.

Miranda: Ditto

Larry: Ditto.

Gordo: Ok let's meet Kate and Lizzie on the roof so that we can see our family coming.

They all agreed and went to the roof.

They all made it to the roof and were amazed at how big it was.

Larry: Whoa this is huge. Ok I think we should split up and call them.

They agreed. They all called their names.

The cook, Of course, hear them calling and didn't know what to do. So to avoid being seen by the kids, he ducked behind the nearest wall he saw. The other 4 all found Lizzie and Kate. They found Kate in tears and Lizzie comforting her.

Ethan: Hey guys, What's wrong?

Lizzie: She's scared.

Gordo: Were all scared. Plus, we have some good news.

Ethan: All of our parents are on their way to the mansion.

Larry: how about you guys? Any luck?

Kate: Yeah, my cousin's riding with Lizzie's mom.

Lizzie: My mom said that she was picking up everyone in the family van to bring them here.

Miranda: Ok let's stay up here so we can see them arrive.

They all sat on the roof as they watched the sun set and the full moon rise.


	10. The gate to freedom?

**Chapter 10: The gate to freedom? **

As they sat waiting for their relatives, Gordo sat and wondered about something.

Gordo: Wait a second.

Kate: What?

Gordo: The gate is locked right?

Lizzie: Yeah

Gordo: And our parents are coming for us right now, Right?

Miranda: What's your point?

Gordo: The gate is locked and Kent doesn't come back until our 3 months are up. If our relatives are coming, how do they get to us or us get to them.

Miranda: Well, can we climb it?

Lizzie: It's like 10 feet tall and there's hardly anything to hold on to; there's too many spaces.

Ethan: Damn. What are we gonna do now?

Just then, they saw a van arrive. They were recognized by Lizzie.

Lizzie: Their here!

As they got out of the van, they all rushed to the gate shaking it and yelling.

Miranda yelled down to them.

Miranda: HEY GUYS WERE UP HERE!!!

They all looked up.

Lizzie: MOM I'M GONNA CALL YOU ON YOUR CELL!

Lizzie took out her phone and called her mother. It made it better then yelling.

Jo took out her cell and waited for her to call. Suddenly her phone rang. She immediately answered it.

Jo: Lizzie,what's going on? Why are you guys on the roof?

Lizzie: We wanted to see you guys arrive.

Jo: Come down to the gate.

Lizzie: ok.

Lizzie hung up the phone. The kids ran to the door then to the gate.

They finally arrived at the gate and ran to their parents. It was like the kids were in jail and it was visiting hours for the the parents.

Lizzie ran to her mother.

Jo: What's wrong? I wanna be in there with you.

Lizzie: No you don't. Believe me, it's more creepy in here then it is out there.

Jo: That's true.

Then with Miranda and her mom...

Mom: Miranda what's happening?

Miranda: Things are creeping us out... Big time.

Mom: Like what?

Miranda: We found these journals that were written in the 1800s by 6 teens that look exactly like us. We have in out rooms.

Then Gordo saw something in the bush. Gordo ran to it.

Kate: Gordo, where are you going?

Gordo: I see something in the bushes.

Gordo knelt down near the object. It was shiny and silver. He picked it up. It was a kit. He opened it. He couldn't believe his eyes.

Gordo: Larry, come here.

Larry ran to him.

Larry: What?

Gordo: look at this.

Larry: interesting.

It was a lock pick kit.

Gordo: We could use this to open the gate and let them in. Do you know how to use this?

Larry: No.

Gordo: Oh.

A light flashed in his mind. He yelled to Miranda. She came running to him.

Gordo: Do you know how to do this?

Miranda: What? Pick the lock.

Gordo nodded.

Miranda: Yeah sure.

She picked up the kit and walked over to the gate. She took out the first two picks and inserted them into the lock.

Amy: Miranda, can you pick a lock?

Miranda's mom: Yeah Miranda, can you pick a lock?

Miranda's mom looked at her suspiciously wondering how her daughter could pick a lock.

Miranda: Yeah, sorry mom.

Miranda's mom: It's ok, we'll talk about it later. Just pick the lock.

Miranda picked the lock in 5 seconds which amazed everyone that was watching. They pulled off the lock and chains then throw it in the bush where the kit was. They quickly opened the gate and got through to their parents then gave them the biggest hug ever.

As everyone was hugging, Lizzie heard a familiar sound of squeaking. Lizzie looked up and saw a boy coming towards them on a scooter. The little boy was none other then...

Lizzie: Matt!


End file.
